The palm of a tiny hand
by DhampireCry
Summary: LN, Edward nunca volvió, la vida sigue... que pasara cuando nuestra familia Cullen se encuentren con una niña perdida y nuestro vampiro favorito tenga que encontrar a sus padres ¿que ocurrirá?


**The palm of a tiny hand**

**Edward POV**

Es imposible cambiar el pasado y volver a lo que dejaste atrás, deje atrás muchas cosas, mi hogar, los recuerdos y mi corazón, este último se quedo con la mujer que nunca será, la única que me conquisto, la única a la cual ame, amo y amare…

Hoy era un nuevo día y debía continuar, aunque me doliese mi vid… existencia debía seguir, la eternidad era muy larga como para lamentarme, aunque de echo eso era lo único que hacía, pero me daba igual, era la verdad, fue un idiota y ahora tal vez sea muy tarde, nunca es tarde pero tampoco será temprano, mi amada, mi sol en mi medianoche, mi corazón, mi vida, mi Bella. Solo quería que estuviese viviendo sin mí y esperaba que estuviese siguiendo adelante, había tanto que ella merecía, aquellas cosas que a nosotros se nos negaron.

Ya habían pasado más de diez años desde que deje a mi razón de ser y por algún milagro aun estaba de pie, hace apenas tres años había vuelto a vivir con mi familia después de a ver matado a Victoria. Hoy nos volveríamos a mudar así que nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, Carlisle y Esme estaban con los registros mientras Alice y Jasper en la tienda de recuerdos y Rosalie y Emmet… bueno solo diré que intentaba bloquear sus pensamientos ante los comentarios de Emmet sobre la _turbulencia_ en el avión.

Yo por mi parte me dedique a salir un rato para intentar llenar mis pulmones del aire, estaba lloviendo por lo que nadie me vería, no había nadie, ni un alma… de pronto escuche unos pequeños sollozos, intente diriguir mi atención de aquel sonido hasta que la vi, una pequeña niñita se encontraba sentada en una banca llorando, el techo del aeropuerto la cubría evitando que se mojase pero aun así sus zapatos estaban mojados y hoy hacia frio por lo que si no entraba entonces se enfermaría. Me acerque a la pequeña, de seguro estaba perdida. Cuando llegue a ella me di cuenta de lo silenciosa que era su mente, apenas podía distinguir algunas formas o sonidos en ella pero nada concreto, me recordó tanto a mi Bella. La pequeña seguía llorando, llevaba un gorro negro que cubría su cabello castaño y un abrigo azul oscuro que le llagaba a las rodillas seguidas de unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros, sus manos echas puños cubrían casi todo su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunte y esta solo empezó a llorar mas fuerte mientras negaba.

Una gran compasión creció dentro de mí al ver a aquella criatura llorando.

- ¿Te perdiste? – esta vez ella asintió mientras sus sollozos disminuían en pequeños hipos. - ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿te llevo con tus padres?

- ¡No! – se quejo con voz rota en su tono infantil

- ¿No?

- ¡No!

- ¿No? – sabía que esto no llegaría a ningún lado, pero tenía que hacer que al menos me hablara.

- ¡Extraño! – exclamo. – Mama y papa dicen que nunca siga a un extraño… - susurro y entonces volvió a llorar. - ¡Quiero estar con mama y a papa!

- Yo te puedo llevar con ellos… - le dije y ella dejo de llorar y entonces retiro sus manitas de su rostro y entonces se giro a verme….

Su carita era redonda, era pálida y tenia la nariz y las mejillas rojas por tanto llorar, pero lo que más me impacto fueron sus grandes ojos color chocolate, tan espesos, tan llenos de vida y tan hermosos…

- Quiero ver a mama y a papa… - demando ella mientras volvía a sollozar haciéndome salir del trance y centrarme en ella, se paró de la banca colocándose frente a mí. - ¿Puedes encontrar a mama y a papa? – pregunto mirándome esperanzada con aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos a los cuales no le negaría ni mi vida.

- Claro… - dije colocándome a su altura. - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Carrie. – dijo ella.

- Un placer Carrie yo soy Edward… mejor entremos, no encontraremos a tus padres aquí a fuera… - ella asintió por lo que me levante y entonces ella agarro mi mano en una acto que no esperaba, su mano era tan pequeña al igual que ella, al parecer mi tacto frio no la incomodo, aunque sus ojos eran curiosos, sentía que debía protegerla y el destino espera que la ayudase a hallar a sus padres.

Caminamos dentro del aeropuerto, ahora primero antes que todo debía hallar a mi familia, de seguro Alice podría encontrarla antes que yo, aunque de seguro residirían grandes reclamos, así que creo que ser mejor que los busque yo ¿Qué tan difícil seria encontrar a dos padres preocupados?

- ¡Edward! – escuche el chillido de Alice acercándose y entonces…

- Hola Al…

- Edward como se te ocurre buscar a los padres de esta niñita tu solo… - entonces se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Carrie la cual se escondió detrás de mi pierna. – Hola pequeña, no te preocupes que nosotros te ayudaremos… - dijo con una sonrisa amable por lo que Carrie salió de su escondite.

- ¡Duende! – se escucho el ruido de Emmet haciendo que Carrie se sobresaltada y volviese a esconder su rostro entre mis piernas.

- ¡Emmet asustaste a la pequeña! – le reclamo Alice mientras se acercaba a Carrie. – Ven pequeña no le prestes atención. – le decía mientras extendía sus brazos, pero esta solo negó.

- Los duendes son malos…. – susurro y entonces tanto Emmet como yo empezamos a carcajear.

_- Oh por dios, eso no me lo esperaba, esa niña es ingeniosa…_ - pensaba Emmet el cual estaba abrazando su estomago por las risas.

_- Cero comentarios Edward Cullen_. – pensó molesta Alice.

_- ¿Qué tanto ocurre aquí? ¡oh!- _pensaba Carlisle mientras se acercaba a nosotros junto con el resto.

- Carlisle, la pequeña está perdida. – le aclare y vi como ella dejaba ver su rostro ante todos.

_- Se parece a Bella…- _pensó Esme un poco melancólica antes de acercarse a la pequeña. - ¿estás perdida? – le pregunto con cariño y Carrie un poco más segura asintió.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Cinco y tres meses… - dijo ella con orgullo balanceándose en sobre sus pies con una sonrisa.

_- ¡Que linda! – _pensamos todos a la vez.

- ¡Te quiero llevar a casa!... ¡Eres un amor! …¡te quiero comer a besos! – gritaban Alice, Esme y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, esperen… ¿Rosalie?

- Ven… - le dijo Rosalie extendiendo sus brazos en dirección a ella, esta no dudo en aceptarlo, por lo que Rosalie termino cargando a Carrie.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué a mí no? – pregunto haciendo un puchero fingiendo estar indignada.

- Perdón. – dijo Carrie dando pequeños golpecitos a la cabeza de Alice.

- Vamos Alice tú tienes tu olla de oro al final del arcoíris… - dijo Emmet riendo ganándose la mirada envenenada de Alice. – _No se tu pero esto vale la pena explotarlo no todos los días una niñita que cinco años te enseña un nuevo chiste._

- Soy Alice y no soy un duende. – le aclaro a Carrie.

- ¿Entonces eres un hada? – pregunto y pude sentir el ego de Alice crecer.

- Por supuesto que lo soy, puedo conceder cualquier deseo, puedo ver el futuro y puedo elegir y obtener la mejor ropa a buen precio.

- ¡Wooo! – dijo mientras aplaudía. - ¡Alice es una bruja! Increíble.

_- Me llamo bruja… si tu o Emmet hacen algún comentario morirán._- pensaba.

- Edward. – dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos a mi, no pude negarme a su petición así que la cogí de brazos.

- Oooooooooooooh… - canto Emmet con ternura. – Edward tiene sentimientos.

- Oooooooooooooh… - susurro esta vez Alice y yo solo rodé los ojos.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a la oficina para decir que se perdió. – dijo Carlisle.

- Me parece buena idea así se podría quedar un poco mas con nosotros antes de que vengan sus padres. – dijo Alice emocionada.

- Edward… - dijo otra vez Carrie esta ve tocando mi rostro con su cálida manita.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

- Galleta… - dijo y me quede en blanco. –galleta… - dijo señalando con su mano y gire la cabeza para ver una maquina de golosinas.

- ¿Lorito quiere galleta? – pregunto Emmet.

- Si. – dijo asintiendo.

- Ya te compraremos tu…

- ¡No! – se quejo ella y entonces empezó a forcejearse en mis brazos queriendo que la soltara, lo cual hice.

Entonces ella corrió hacia la maquina y metió la mano en su bolsillo para poder sacar un billete, entonces entendí que ella quería comprase su galleta por sí misma, de alguna forma me recordó a Bella, ella odiaba que hiciesen cosas por ella por lo cual era muy terca. Carrie intento meter el billete, pero no alcanzaba por lo que daba pequeños saltitos, me acerque a ella y agarre su cuerpecito para levantarla para que metiese el billete.

- Gracias… - me dijo ella.

- ¿Cuál quieres?

- Ese… - dijo señalando un paquete de galletas de chocolate, apreté el botón y ella vio como caía la golosina.

- Salto de mis brazos pero al tocar el suelo se resbalo pero la agarre antes de que su carita golpease el suelo, pude ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas, era tan adorable, cada cosa que hacia me recordaba mas y mas a Bella.

- Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba su golosina.

_- ¿No es una lindura Edward?- _preguntaba Alice de forma burlona.

_- No te había visto tan animado en años._ – pensó Jasper también relajado.

- Toma. – dijo Carrie mostrándome la bolsa ya abierta y colocándola frente a mí. – Come. – exigió colocando ojitos de borreguito.

- No gracias… - dije y ella solo me miro confundida. – si como golosinas mi mamá me regaña.

_- Estas haciendo quedar mal a Esme._ – se quejo Alice.

- Vale… - entonces volvió a extender sus brazos para que la cargara, tomo una de sus galletas y la empezó a comer mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. – ¡Rico! - chillo mientras seguia comiendo y vi como pequeñas manchitas de chocolate cubrían su boca, así que acerque mi mano y limpie con mi mano, ella se sonrojo a medida que la limpiaba.

- Espera... - le dijo y ella me miro fijamente. - falta una... aquí... - dijo tocando su pequeña nariz por lo que ella empezó a reír.

- Comes como cerdo niña. - dijo Emmet en tono de burla antes de que Rose le diese un golpe. - !Oh! !Amor por que!

- No seas malo con la niña que tu eres peor...

- ¡Toma! – dijo Carrie extendiéndole una galleta a Emmet, el cual puso una cara de asco.

- No gracias… - entonces los ojitos de Carrie empezaron a humedecerse.

- ¡Emmet! – le reclamo Rosalie. – ¿No vez que ella te está ofreciendo una galleta?

- Pero amor, sabes que no…

- Al oso no le gusta mi galleta… - dijo Carrie soltando un sollozo ganándose la mirada de todos.

_- Oh dios, señor que hice para merecer esto, si esto fue por chocar el auto de Alice juro que fue culpa de de aquel árbol o si fue por la vez que esparcí el rumor de que Edward era Gay o la vez mate el lorito de Esme, por favor perdóname… - _ así que por eso los chicos me miraban raro en el instituto...

- Por favor señor oso tome mi ultima galleta. – dijo Carrie extendiendo la galleta hacia Emmet con los ojos vidriosos y una expresión dulce en sus ojos, haciendo que Emmet suspirada vencido.

- Lo hago solo porque eres linda… - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la galleta y se la comía de un mordisco. – _¡Dios sabe horrible! – _intento no mostrarlo en su rostro en vez de ello le dio una sonrisa a Carrie.

- Gracias señor oso.- dijo Carrie por lo que Emmet solo revolvió el sombrero de su cabeza.

- Cuando quieras peque.

- ¡Dios, Emmet tienen un lado sensible! – chillo Alice, haciéndonos reír, la risa de Carrie nos lleno a todos.

- Edward… - llamo ella otra vez tocando mi rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? – su rostro se podía ver un poco de confusión y tristeza.

- ¿Dónde están mama y papa? – entonces una lagrima se asomo por su mejilla, de seguro ya los extrañaba o no estaba acostumbrada todavía a estar dejos de ellos.

- Tranquila ya fueron a buscarlos de seguro muy pronto podrás verlos… - le asegure limpiando sus mejilla con mi pulgar.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – me pregunto mirándome con aquellos penetrantes y expresivos ojos.

- Claro… - entonces recordé. - ¿A dónde van tú y tus padres?

- A Arizona a ver a abuela… - revise las mentes de todos a ver a que hora salía el vuelo, de seguro podríamos encontrarlos en dirección al avión, aunque de seguro estén buscando a su hija, y ahora que lo notaba en realidad para ellos debía de ser difícil ya que hoy había mucha gente.

- Ya ha pasado mucho así que tus padres deben estar preocupados. - dije y ella nego con una sonrisa.

- Mama dice que soy muy madura, puedo cuidarme sola. - dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Eres capaz de cuidarte sola? - pregunte alzando una ceja y ella asintio.

De pronto empeze a hacerle cosquillas haciendola reir alegremente.

- ! Déjame! - chillaba emocionada.

- Pensé que podías cuidarte sola... - le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella aun reía aunque parase mis cosquillas.

Ella me saco la lengua antes de volver a sonreírme tiernamente, ya había olvidado lo cálido que podía llegar a ser una sonrisa.

- ¡Caroline! – se escucho una voz femenina gritar. - ¡Caroline!

- Mama… - susurro Carrie mientras una lagrimas se asomaba por su rostro al igual que una gran sonrisa.

Básicamente salto de mis brazos y empezó a correr hasta perderse en la multitud, la seguí para ver que no tropezase o se volviese a perder, pero lo que vi me dejo aun mas impactado, entre las personas que pasaban pude ver en persona una mujer hermosa mujer de cabellos caoba estaba abrazando a Carrie fuertemente, ese aroma, ese color de cabello, solo falta verlos para saber que era ella….

- Me tenias muy preocupada… no te vuelvas a perder así… - sollozaba y reconocí instantáneamente aquella voz.

Entonces levanto su rostro y los vi, aquellos ojos color chocolate vidriosos por las lagrimas de alegría, aquel rostro sonrojado, nada había cambiado, Bella seguía casi igual a cuando la deje, su cabellera ahora era más largo, su figura más madura, ya no era la misma adolecente de la cual me enamore, ahora era una mujer, una mujer a la cual aun amo, nada había cambiado, casi nada…

- Perdón… mamá… - decía Carrie mientras abrazaba más fuerte… a su madre.

Tuve ganas de golpearme a mí mismo, solo un ser tan dulce, amable y hermosos saldría de ella; sentí mi corazón romperse, ella había continuado, ella había seguido sin mi… se había olvidado de mi, pero también estaba feliz, ella no se sumió en la depresión que yo vivo día a día, ella siguió, ella concibió aquella criatura ¿había algo de que arrepentirse? Por primera vez en muchos años me sentí feliz de mi decisión, porque así Bella logro ser feliz.

Y de la felicidad que ella concibió, también concibió a aquella criatura quien me proporciono aunque, fuesen breves, una alegría inmensa.

Me escondí en una esquina esperando escucharla, esperando obtener la mayor cantidad de datos, cualquier cosa, otra sonrisa suya, otro sonrojo, otra palabra, cualquier cosa la guardaría en mi memoria temiendo que fuese la ultima. Vi como ella seguía abrazando a su hija mientras la levantaba.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Bella limpiando las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Estaba con… - entonces Carrie se volteo buscándonos de seguro con expresión confundida.

- ¿Con quienes? No veo a nadie. – dijo ella mostrándose confundida, entonces tomo a su hija en brazos y dándole una sonrisa dulce. – Mejor vayámonos, tu padre debe estar preocupado ¿vale?

- Ok… - susurro ella con expresión triste, yo también la tenia, extrañaría a esa pequeña, pero ellos tenían que seguir con sus vidas y en sus vidas no me encontraba yo.

Bella entonces se giro y empezó a caminar mientras Carrie colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y miraba a sus espaldas como queriendo buscar algo, una última mirada no te hará daño ¿o sí? Qué bueno que ahora que sentía egoísta. Me asome para que pudiese verme, cuando sus ojitos se encontraron con los míos una gran sonrisa asomo su rostro y extendió su pequeña manita dándome una seña de despedida la cual también imite mientras veía como ser perdía entre la gente.

_- Edward ya es hora de irnos… - _pensó Alice a mis espaldas de manera triste, tanto ella como mi familia habían visto todo aquello y se sentían todos mal… por que estaban felices de ver a Bella hacer su vida.

Ella había logrado seguir, ella es feliz y lo será, tal vez yo también debería intentar ser feliz, pero en realidad, he vuelto a ser feliz desde vi aquella carita ¿Cómo _la palma de una mano pequeña _podía hacerme volver al mundo? ¿Cómo aquella mano me podía devolver a al vida? La vida sigue ¿no?

**Bella POV**

Nos encontrábamos ya dentro del avión, deberíamos llegara a casa de Renee dentro de unas seis horas. Mi péquela Caroline me había dado un susto de muerte, pero por suerte estaba sana y salva, aun no sabía a que personas se refería ella, pero fuesen quien fuesen debía agradecerles por cuidar a mi pequeña.

Diez años habían pasado, diez años desde que el me dejo, aun lo extrañaba, aun añoraba verlo pero de alguna forma debía agradecerle, aunque me dijese que no me amaba el me había dejad el mejor regalo. Una vida. Una lesión de vida, el impulso para seguir adelante, un esposo el cual me amaba y yo a él, una hermosa hija, un nuevo mañana. – _Como si nunca hubiese existido. _- aquellas palabras fueron mentiras, si nunca exististe ¿entonces porque estoy aquí en este momento? Gracias Edward, te extraño, aun te quiero, pero yo tampoco me arrepiento, viví mi vida como tu quisiste, viví la vida que hubiese deseado tener contigo.

- Mira Bella nuestra hija es una gran artista. – dijo mi esposo señalando a nuestra hija.

Durante todo el vuelo Carrie estuvo dibujando, su dibujo era de alguna manera extraño, habían tres personas en su dibujo, uno era un monigote grande con cabello marrón oscuro y una gran sonrisa, otro era ¿un duende? Tenía el cabello negro desordenado y ropa muy linda y el ultimo era tal vez el más elaborado, mi niña le había colocado pelo naranja y la estaba cargando a ella, lo que más me extraño era que ella los había pintado a todos con ojos amarillos.

- ¿Quiénes son amor? – le pregunte y ella solo sonrió.

- Este es el señor oso… - dijo señalando al gran monigote. – Esta es una hada bruja ¿sabías que puede ver el futuro? – dijo emocionada y entones señalo al monigote de cabello naranja que la cargaba a ella. – Y el es mi ángel de la guarda…

**Waaaaaa! Espero que les alla gustado, este cap es único así que espero que les haya gustado. Y si algunos se preguntan quién es el esposo de Bella lo dejo a suposición de ustedes, no podía dejar a bella como solterona o peor ¡con Jacob! La historia es diez años después de luna nueva para lo que no sepan y dejare que su imaguinacion vuele y piensen que su esposo es X persona. Bueno espero comentarios.**

**P.D. Si alguien quiere volver este one-shot un fic me avisan y estare encantada de ayudar ^^**


End file.
